Music is an important element in the lives of many people around the world, regardless of their age, gender, country, religion or almost any other characteristic. In particular, music is tightly related to dancing, as dancing is mostly done to the sound of music. Some types of dances, for example Swing or Waltz are tightly related to a particular type of music. In such dances, dancers are expected to notice one or more specific beats, for example the beginning of a musical phrase, and perform a relevant movement or gesture at that time. For example, Waltz music is comprised of three-beat phrases, wherein the dancers are expected to take one step forward on the first beat of every phrase, and one step backward on each of the other two beats of every phrase.
Thus, in order to dance some types of dances, at least the leader and preferably other dancers as well, should be able to identify features within the music such as the start of musical phrases and recognize the beat, e.g. strong beat or weak beat. However, mastering the basic phrase structure of a tune may not be enough due to ongoing changes such as increased speed, decreased speed, pauses or the like.
These requirements pose difficulties to people such as beginner dancers, people with certain disabilities and in particular hearing difficulties, people who are highly embarrassed when making mistakes, or the like.